Blood red sandman
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: Other Wybie has to face the Other Mother when he saved Coraline from the horrid place


**This is my take of what i think happend to Other Wybie**

**well it makes sense to me **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I-ill try" was all Coraline Jones said before she was pulled out of the mirror, she didnt know who had grabed her so out of fear she fort back by slaming her attacker against the wall's until it would let go.

She didn't stop to look at the person before she pulled of the chicken mask that it wore only to see Other Wybie with his face stiched up into a smile.

"WYBIE???" she screamed as he coverd his face with his hands, she started hoping that the smile she saw was only her imagination but when she bent down and took his hands away from his face she knew that it was real and who was to blame.

"Did she do this to you?" Coraline asked Other Wybie softly, he only looked back at her but she could tell how much pain he was in so she undid the stiches.

"There I hope that feal's better..." she was cut of when Other Wybie shhushed her, he then grabed her hand and draged her into the bug room with the small door, he then started pushing the bug that was blocking the door and with Coraline's help they maneged to push it over only to find the Other Mother had heard.

"Coraline, is that you?". Coraline and Other Wybie looked up to where they heard the Other Mother calling, "let's go" Coraline said to Other Wybie who nodded in response.

When they opend the door all they saw was the tunnel coverd in cobweb's and toy's that other children left behinde when they tried to escape.

"Coraline how dare you disobay you're mother" the kids looked to the door way and saw that the Other Mother was getting close, "come on she'll hurt you again" Coraline said to Other Wybie in hopes he would come back with her but all he did was shake his head.

He took of his glove to show her his hand that looked like it was made out of nothing more then sand, he then blew away his hand to try and tell her that he's being punished and he can't come.

Coraline didn't understand him, they both heard the Other Mother call for Coraline again but before she could get in the room Other Wybie pushed Coraline through the door and shut it behinde her.

"You...." Other Wybie turned around quikly to find the Other Mother standing in the middle room, she then walked over to him and pulled on his coller so she could bring him face to face.

"I would have thought you lernd you're lesson from the last time you disobayed me".

The Other Wybie was so scared of what the Other Mother would do to him, all he ever wanted was a chace to go to the real world and see more things then the other pink palace and when he finerly got the chance he said no, why would he say no he felt so stupied and now he was going to die for it.

The Other Mother saw that his hand was gone so that ment he figured out that she was making him fade away, well she might aswell have some fun with it.

"Ok Other Wybie i'll make you a deal" Other Wybie looked up at the Other Mother in confusion.

"If you can reach to the little door I will let you go" Other Wybie couldnt belive what he just heard, all he had to do was reach the small door and he was free.

The Other Mother smiled to herself "let's start now" she said to him. Before he could move an inch sawdust had started to pour out the sleve that he blew his hand from, he looked down and saw his arm getting smaller as the saw dust poured out his sleve.

To say he was scared would be an understatment, he was terrifide. He tried to make a run for the door but as soon as he started running he fell over. He looked down and saw his shoe was off and more sawdust pring out his trouser leg, he tried to move again but the same thing happened with his other leg.

It was just pouring out of the bottom of his trousers, all he could feel his knee's as he tried to get up but as soon as he leened on his knee's they just crumbeld up and sent him back on the floor again.

The Other Mother was watching with amousement, she could hear Other Wybie's thoughts and she knew he was screaming, crying out in fear, begging her to stop but all it did was make her happy.

Other Wybie keeped trying to get to the door but he couldnt move, he felt his hair getting longer, straiter and had started to dissolve, his face had started to crack and go gray, he still had half of his other arm left and he tried to reach up to his head but he lost balance and fell hard on the floor smashing what he had left of a body.

The Other Mother walked up to the remainder's of Other Wybie and saw that all was left was his coat, pants, gloves, shoes and sawdust covering it all. The Other Mother didn't focase on them first though, she was looking at the botton eye's that were right by her feet, she picked them up then crushed them with her hands. She picked up the cloves and knew exsactully what she was going to do with them.

"Oh Wybie...."

* * *

**Well there you go**

**my thought of what happend**

**kinda short but oh well**

**plz review if you liked**


End file.
